Star Wars The Old Republic: A Trooper's Fate
by Turtelheim
Summary: An ancient Sith artifact is found deep in the forests of Dantooine and both the Republic and the Empire want to keep the other side from getting their hands on it. This story follows two seperate Troopers and their Squad as well as a force sensitive on each side. One is a Sergeant in the Imperial Army and the other is a Corporal in the Republic Army. Which side will be triumphant?


**Chapter 1: A Trooper's Assignment**

Khal Vos stared wide-eyed at his fellow Trooper, feigning bafflement at what he'd just heard.

"Now there's a good joke, you have a lady waiting for you at home?" He laughed heartily and swiftly added "and I'm Fa'athra the Hutt!"

His big, ugly comrade and friend, Kurtz punched him hard on the arm, with an obviously exaggerated sour face, making Khal almost drop the crate he was lifting.

"It's true, her name is Kaleen, she's a barmaid at that lousy place we went to for drinks last time we were on leave on Coruscant. She told me she wanted to move to Alderaan but she couldn't do it on her own! We promised that we'd go there together, I even gave her some credits to save up!" He responded with his thick basic, waving his arms theatrically as he walked toward one of the supply crates they were supposed to stack in the room.

Khal let go an exasperated sigh as he stacked the crate on top of another then took his friend by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I heard her using that same line on at least two other guys in the bar. It was a ploy to get some extra credits, Kurtz." He said with genuine sympathy in his voice. Kurtz' face sunk, and he stared at the ground for a moment before answering.

"Blast it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" with an indignant tone and expression.

Khal looked at him as he continued stacking the crates, then shook his head and sighed once more.

"I didn't want to reward your stupidity, big guy. Hopefully you'll take this to heart." The words came out harsher than he'd meant them but he felt like taking it back wasn't an option, so he simply gestured at the box near Kurtz' feet and then at the area in which they were stacking them.

The burly black haired man looked utterly defeated. He sighed deeply then picked the crate up and continued working. Khal felt regret at the way he'd phrased it but as he knew he couldn't take back what he said for fear of looking weak in front of his comrade, he instead punched the ogre-like man on the arm and said

"Drinks are on me next time we're on leave, okay big guy?" The instant Khal finished his sentence, the larger man released a loud laugh and smacked him on the the back, he was just about to open his mouth with words of gratitude when suddenly, they saw their Sergeant briskly walking towards where the two were working, in the supply room.

"Corporal Vos, Private Kurtz." He announced, which prompted them to stand at attention.

"Sir!" They responded in perfect unison. The Sergeant, a lean tall human man of around thirty years. Nodded in approval and continued.

"We've got an assignment, ready in ten. Corporal, assemble the men in the briefing area."

"Yes, sir!" Responded the two professional soldiers again, in perfect unison, after which the sergeant hurriedly marched off to presumably ready the briefing.

"What do you think the mission is?" Asked Kurtz with a puzzled look about him.

"Not sure, let's just get ready, I'm sure we'll find out at the briefing." responded Khal while starting to head toward where he knew the rest of his squad was lounging.

"Attention boys, we've got an assignment! Kinrath squadron gear up, briefing room in ten!"

Sergeant Farlough stood at attention near the briefing board, and next to him was a tall, broad shouldered human male, with elegant white hair, blue eyes, a large well groomed white beard and a scar across his right eye. Looking over the man, Khal thought he looked very noble, and when his eyes glossed over the man's waist, it struck him. A lightsaber! He was a jedi!

"Thank my lucky stars, with a jedi in our midst this'll be a cakewalk, whatever it is!" He thought, while eyeing the jedi with admiration. Khal moved swiftly, almost excitedly to stand next to his Sergeant and the Noble Jedi, as per usual in briefings.

Just then, the Sergeant cleared his throat and began to speak.

"This mission is straight from the Jedi Council. They've learned that an ancient Sith artifact has been lying dormant in a maze of old Ruins in the heart of a Dantooine forest, in sector two-four-one. From what we've been told, if the Sith get their hands on this artifact, it may very well turn the tide of the war in the Empire's favor." He filled those last words with an almost theatrical disgust, obviously trying to use Pathos to inspire his troopers. The lean fair-haired sergeant took a deep breath then continued.

"Now, obviously we can't have that, can we boys? That's where we come in. Kinrath squadron along with Jedi Knight Beòwulf will navigate to sector 2-4-1 and secure the artifact before the sith learn it's location." As he introduced the Jedi's name, Khal's eyes went wide as he thought back to when he'd heard the name "Beòwulf" in a holovid detailing his involvement and accomplishments in the battle of Alderaan. He'd been instrumental in the downfall of an infamous Sith Warrior named Lord Horrand along with a battalion of Imperial Troopers.

"We have no information regarding the interior of the ruins, all we know is that it's ancient. Very ancient. From the time of the Great Hyperspace Wars. We don't expect any enemies in the area but you should remain alert, either way as there's no telling what the place may hold in store for us. Do you have any questions?" After asking the question, Farlough looked around the room, and was about to dismiss the briefing when Corporal Vos' voice came suddenly.

"Sir, what are the specifics on the artifact itself? What purpose does it serve?" The young corporal directed the question at the Sergeant, but just as he was about to respond, the Jedi opened his mouth to speak.

"We do not know exactly what it does, but you can rest assured that it is an artifact of great power, and great evil. The Grand Master herself felt it through the force. This is a mission of immense importance, we must not fail in securing the artifact. The outcome of the war may very well rest in our hands." He spoke with an elegant flow and Khal felt an air of confidence and calm he'd only ever felt in the presence of a Jedi. He was glad to have such a man on his side.

After seeing Khal Vos' face, seemingly content with the answer given by the Jedi, Farlough nodded then announced

"Briefing dismissed. Be ready to move in five minutes."

* * *

The early morning light of Dantooine reflected off of Athán Winter's razor as the sun shone through the window to his right. The razor slowly made its way over his rather elegant face, working through the thin blonde facial hair he'd built up during the past few weeks. As it reached his left side he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Blast it Kirael, you told me this wouldn't happen again!" He barked.

"Perhaps if you'd sit still you silly Jawa" She responded jokingly and with a warmness that made Athán feel at home. As she finished shaving him he looked at her and admitted

"I saw the Lieutenant talking to brass via Holo earlier, he looked rather serious, I think we'll get an assignment soon. I'm just a little on edge, I'm sorry." Athán stood up from the chair in which he had been shaved and took a seat on the bed adjacent.

Kirael looked at him with a slightly puzzled look about her and opened her mouth to speak.

"What's this? Athán Winter, the man who single handedly took out a republic mounted gun post without flinching is fidgety over some assignment?" She made theatrical gestures with her hands and arms while working her way to where he was sitting while she spoke of the accomplishment which had earned him the promotion to Sergeant, and subsequent command of Omega squadron.

"I… I just have a really bad feeling about this. I don't know what it is." He responded, stammering slightly. He was about to continue on his train of thought when suddenly, Kirael lunged forward and kissed him. He almost jumped with surprise but quickly he rendered himself to her embrace. After, they simply sat there, in each other's arms for a full minute before Kirael broke the silence.

"Whatever the mission may be, I know that you will pull us through. Safe and sound, as you always do." Her freckled face broke into a warm smile, which made Athán feel as if a thousand tesflies wreaked havoc in his stomach. He reached out to caress her cheek with his left hand, and then ran his right through her elegant long red hair, which she'd ordinarily have tied in a bun above her head but now lay neat over her shoulders. He leaned in for another kiss when he suddenly heard footsteps nearing. He quickly pushed his secret lover aside and stood up, and she quickly moved over to a corner and started fiddling with her datapad, trying to look busy. As a short grey figure rounded the corner to the small undecorated utilitarian room in which Athán and Kirael currently resided, he realized the footsteps belonged to Lieutenant Korvath.

"Sergeant Winter, Corporal Vrath." The old grey haired man announced indignantly. As he smacked his boots together.

"Sir!" Came the instant reply, followed by a salute.

"Sergeant Winter you are to follow me to the officer's lounge. I've a mission of the highest importance for your Omega Squadron."

Athán had to hold back a sigh, as he realized his rare moment alone with his lover had come to an end, and they'd soon be sent on a mission to risk their lives. Nevertheless, he responded with a fervent "Yes sir!"

"Now, do you understand the mission, as it has been given to you?" Asked the thin old man, Lieutenant Korvath. Athán looked over the plans one last time before nodding and then responding "Yes, Lieutenant. I shall brief my men immediately and move out."

"Very good, Sergeant. One more thing, though." The Lieutenant looked over Athán's shoulder and gestured slightly. When he turned to see what the old man was gesturing towards, the young Sergeant's eyes widened, and he lost his breath in the sheer aura of the man he'd been confronted with. He had a well built, menacing figure, with Red skin and black patterns across his face and body. The man had no hair, but instead he had horns, all around his head. It was a Zabrak! Grim realization ran over Athán as he looked to his waist, and saw what was affixed to it. A lightsaber! It looked to be the type that was double-bladed, and was adorned with patterns matching the ones on the man's skin. His red bloodshot eyes seemed to peer in to Athán's soul and he felt a shiver run through his spine.

"This is Rhakul. He is a Sith sent by Darth Zash to aid in your mission."

Athán bowed low before the sith, he felt as though he could do nothing else when confronted with such a presence. The Zabrak acknowledged the sign of respect, then opened his mouth to speak.

"I do not like to be kept waiting. Shall we proceed to the briefing, Sergeant?" his voice sounded like sandpaper and sent another shiver down Athán's spine.

"Yes, of course my lord." Was the only thing he could bring himself to say.

Sergeant Athán Winter stood next to the briefing board, in a drab grey room filled with seats. In front of him were his men, a squad of around eight men, not including himself and his corporal who were standing in front of the rest of the squad to give a briefing. The sith, Rhakul stood next to his Corporal, Kirael Vrath who unbeknownst to the rest of the Imperial Army, shared a bond of love with her Sergeant.

Athán took a deep breath then started the briefing.

"As of today, we've received an assignment directly from a Dark Council member, Darth Zash. According to her intelligence, an ancient Sith ruin has been found in Dantooine sector 2-4-1. It was a form of espionage base built in secret by a sith lord, during the period of the Great Hyperspace Wars. When the sith lord grew near death with old age, she brought a sith artifact of great power to her base, then locked her base down and added some form of safety system against anyone that is not Sith." The young sergeant took a moment to pause and look to the faces of his men, pushed aside his doubts then continued.

"That is why Darth Zash has also sent her apprentice, Rhakul." All eyes went to the Zabrak next to him.

"He will both enable us to get to it, and to handle the artifact safely. We do not expect any form of enemy presence in the area, but you must be ready for anything. These ruins are old and we don't know much about them. There is no telling what may be waiting for us inside." Athán spoke the words with a slightly higher amount of dread than he'd intended and quickly added

"Although I'm sure we've naught to fear with a powerful sith at our side." to which the Zabrak scoffed and shot an eerie grin at him for. It shook Athán to the core but he did his best not to let it show. He threw his mind back into the briefing as a means to escape the creeping feeling he felt in the presence of the Sith.

"The ruins are surrounded by miles of thick forest and we expect we'll have to make the final trek on foot. If you've any questions let them be heard now." Athán looked around the room at his men and when he was satisfied there were questions, he announced

"Very well, briefing dismissed. Be ready to move in five standard minutes."


End file.
